All I Could Ever Want
by T3hWh1t3P4nth3r
Summary: A companion story for Drarry Christmas. It's sort of a prequel I guess. It takes place a couple of days before Draco gets the news from the doctor. Contains OC's.


Author's note: Merry Christmas! And happy holidays in general, no matter what you celebrate. This is just a quick story for Christmas. It is a companion to Drarry Christmas. It's a day or two before Draco goes to the doctor and gets the news. He and Harry are with Hermione and Ron as well as Gracy and Alyx, their twin kids that I introduced in 'Thrpugh it All'. I own none of the characters. Gracy and Alyx belong to my friend, AJGranger13, and the rest belong to Jo Rowling. With that said, enjoy.

Hermione sat on the couch, trying to calm her three year old son Alyx down. He was by far the fussier of the twins. His sister, Gracy, on the other hand was smiling and giggling as she hung an ornament on the tree with a little help from her dad. Draco couldn't hide his smile at the sight of the tender scene. He and Harry were helping to hang a garland on the mantle of the fireplace.

He felt an arm settle lightly on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm alright." Draco had been feeling off for the past 2 weeks. He thought at first that it was just in his head, but when he couldn't shaker it he made an appointment with his healer. It was in just a few days. Harry placed a small peck on his husband's cheek.

Hermione's tone was soft as it drifted from the couch. "Thank you two for all your help. We've had our hands full lately." She had finally managed to settle Alyx and he was now toddling over toward his sister, a smile on his lips. Ron gave a small scoff as if what she said were an understatement.

"They're sweet," Harry said. He had always been fond of the idea of a family, probably because he never got to know his own.

Draco gave a small nod of agreement. He often tried to mask it, but, in truth, he liked the idea of having children too. He made a mental note to ask Harry about maybe adopting after things settled down a bit.

Harry walked over to help Ron and the kids with the tree. Hermione stood and walked over to the blonde. "Have you not been feeling well, Draco?" Her voice was slightly concerned but seemed more like she was sad. "It would be awful for you to be ill during the holidays."

Draco gave a small nod. "I'm alright. I just haven't been feeling like myself lately. I've just been getting headaches and such, so it's nothing serious."

She nodded. "Well that's a relief. Are you going to go see a healer? How long has it been going on?"

"It's been for the past two weeks or so. And I have an appointment in a couple of days. I'm not too worried about it, but it's rather annoying to wake up with a spinning head every morning."

Hermione couldn't help but think that this sounded rather familiar. _'That sounds like what happened to me when…'_ She glanced over at the twins. _'No. It couldn't be…'_ She changed the subject, addressing Harry and Ron as well. "Would anyone else like some hot chocolate?" Both men nodded and the kids hopped up and down excitedly. She turned to Draco with a soft smile. "And you?"

"I'd love some. Do you need any help with it?"

"No, I can get it. I'm sure Gracy would like you to help with the tree though…" As she said it, the blonde's knee was tackled by a tiny, red-haired girl. She tugged lightly at Draco's trousers, urging him back toward the tree.

The blonde laughed lightly as he scooped up the giggling girl. "Alright, Gracy. What should we hang on the tree?"

"The weindeer! The weindeer!" She was pointing down excitedly into the bow of ornaments at a small golden colored reindeer. Draco bent down and picked it up.

"Where do you think it should go? Here near the top?" His tone was soft and gentle as he spoke to her. As it always was when he was talking to the kids.

She nodded happily. He handed it to her. "I'll let you pick out where to put it, sweetie." He held her up on one of his shoulders so she could reach the branches. She stuck it on a limb below the star tree topper. It caught the star's light just right and sparkled. "Good choice, Gracy." He lifted her off his shoulder and lowered her to the floor.

She toddled back to the ornament box and pulled out a little plastic heart ornament. She brought it back over to the blonde man. "Hang this one, Uncle Dwaco! Up neaw the weindeer!" Draco stood with a small smile.

He held the heart to the branches. "Here?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah!"

With a smile on his lips he draped the hook over the tree's branch. The little girl bounced happily, beaming from ear to ear. Harry smiled as well at the tender interaction between the former Slytherin and the three-year-old. _'Draco would make a good dad… After things calm down I should see how he feels about the idea of adopting.'_

They finished their decorating and all sat down to drink their hot chocolate and admire their handiwork. Alyx and Gracy ended up falling asleep, nearly spilling their drinks on the carpet. Hermione and Ron had excused themselves for a brief moment to put them in their beds. When they returned, the four simply caught up with each other. It started to snow and it was getting late. Draco and Harry decided they ought to head home before the weather got worse. Bad weather could mess with apparition. They said their good-byes and exchanged well wishes for the holidays.

Draco and Harry landed right outside the door of their home. It was getting colder quickly. They were relieved to get inside where it was warm and dry. With a wave of his hand, Harry ignited the fireplace. Draco smiled as he was lead over to the couch and under a warm blanket, resting against Harry's strong body. The raven-haired man placed a soft kiss to the blonde's forehead, then his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, and, finally, his lips.

"What would you like for Christmas, love?" Harry asked gently.

Draco simply smirked lovingly. "I've already got all I could ever want right here…"

Note: Kind of a cheesy ending, I know. I just thought this would be a cute idea for Christmas and it was quick enough to type up that I could get it in by the time I wanted. Hope you guys liked it. Happy Holidays!


End file.
